This specification generally relates to detecting profile changes based on device behavior.
In corporate and other networks, devices on a network may be managed by a mobile device management (MDM) platform. The MDM platform may apply profiles, which may include various network settings, to various devices on the network. In some cases, the network settings specified by a profile may include one or more policies governing how the device accesses the network, proxy server configuration settings governing how the device accesses external networks, and/or other local network configuration settings for the particular device.